Nostalgico Escarlata
by Coy-chan
Summary: Version romantica(?) de la batalla final de ambos reyes. Centrado en Gilgamesh.


El impacto luminoso arranca ferozmente las plantas a su alrededor, y la tierra desnuda se deleita una vez mas con la sangre de la doncella herida.

Pero… ojos rubís no ha olvidado que ella es la personificación perfecta de su felino preferido, esa terquedad natural la hará ponerse en pie una vez más aunque solo sea para volver a caer.

Otra razón para gustar de ella.

Es tan intenso si se pone a pensar en ello, solo ella puede ponerlo así.

Lograr de destilar de los hondo de sus ensoñaciones, sucias ilusiones.

« …_enfermamente_»

Su mirada llena de esa característica parsimonia macabra observa la escena, no importa cuantas veces quiera revelarse él la doblegará, tiene que aprender a agachar la mirada ante su dueño autoproclamado.

« _A ser una buena chica_»

Fiera hermosa que se niega a bajar las garras, que delicia, ella es todo un reto.

Su perpetua sonrisa socarrona la llama a apresurarse en dar su próximo golpe.

La enardece, y no se contiene en devolver su parte, busca cansarla pero parece estar aun lejos de dimitir.

_Justamente el tipo de sujetos que mas le irritan. _

Pero esta ingrata en especial tiene un punto indiscutible a su favor.

« _El favor del Rey_»

_y… no lo aprecia._

El grial derrama oscuridad por doquier, los masters se debaten la vida por poseerlo y a estas alturas resulta incomprensible que deje escapar nuevamente el "si" definitivo que busca desde su ultimo encuentro.

Porque quiere y puede, la hará suya, ahora.

« _Aunque no quiera _»

Está alcanzando la impaciencia, el sensual botín del final se esta ensuciando demasiado para todo lo que tiene planeado.

Tendrá que conformarse, después de todo está por poseer al más valioso de los tesoros, y el sabe de tesoros…

¿Puede haber algo más excitante que su mirada indomable y la finura de sus rasgos?

Vuelve a caer en cuenta,

Está obsesionado con ella, consumido de esperar tanto, no poder obtener lo que quiere.

Y la obstinada tiene ojos para otro, aun así el rey comprende la situación, el amor mozuelo despertando en su corazón de doncella tantos años cegada por el poder del trono, es comprensible que caiga con el primer blandengue idiota que se le cruza.

Pero es una ilusión tonta y sin gusto.

Soso totalmente.

Entenderá cuando la tome a totalidad, que no hay comparación alguna con lo que el puede ofrecerle. Los placeres de la vida resumidos en su haber.

Es una pena, pero amores gentiles y absurdos no anidan en su pecho.

« _Desear y poseer _»

El "Rey" de cabellos dorados y mirar aguamarina tiene un aire de grandeza que es incompatible para seres destinados a ser suyos. Es necesario desaparecer esa llama invisible de gloria.

Está a punto de lograrlo.

Ella está en el suelo, herida y casi rendida.

Casi puede saborear la conclusión de esta entretenida tragedia.

La subyugación es dolorosa pero puede garantizarle que obtendrá "eso" que a nadie le ha ofrecido tan abiertamente.

« _El corazón del rey _»

Sera sólo suyo, y ella de su dominio.

Pero como siempre… se niega.

Se niega y se enaltece aun más sobre su tozuda forma de ser.

El sol desaparecido y el fuego consumiendo el lugar vuelve el escenario propicio para la respuesta definitiva.

¿Se decidirá o tendrá que ponerse más severo?

¿Cuánto tiempo más menospreciará el deseo del rey de los héroes?

Ella no lo entiende, ni siquiera ha hecho el intento de pensar en sus constantes propuestas como algo mas serio.

El hombre que lo poseyó todo en algún punto del tiempo, que ha pisoteado tesoros como basura y seleccionado entre cosas inelegibles cosas únicas, la había aceptado a su lado como no había pasado antes.

¿¡Que no entiende!?

El brillo de sus nobles fantasmas se encienden una última vez, los segundos corren y no se rinde.

La rubia se niega a soltar su corona y su orgullo.

Parece que no hay de otra, tendrá que darle el gusto sangriento de probar su arma por excelencia.

La mirada de su adversaria tan afilada como su espada, esta de acuerdo.

Lo decidirán en el siguiente golpe.

Resuelven.

El estallido se sucede, está en su clímax y la definición se sucede en unos segundos.

Rojo…

Duele...

Sangra…

La suerte otra vez viró a favor de la testaruda reina de su mal amor.

La oportunidad se le escapa al rey deseoso y prepotente, todo lo que ha construido mentalmente se desvanece como si se tratase de una torre de naipes.

Su piel blanca, sus labios sonrosados, cada mechón de su cabellera rubia.

Cada apasionado recuadro, cada encaprichado deseo.

Parece que se tratase de una cruel alucinación. No será de él.

La insatisfacción se la llevara al trono de los héroes.

Se le escapa…

Ella y su vida en lo último del resplandor de la Excalibur.

Una sonrisa de mal perdedor se dibuja en su rostro.

Le dedica algunas palabras finales, no parece inmutarse.

Acaricia su rostro casi adorándola y odiándola a la vez.

Siente por primera vez que la dureza de la joven lo hiere.

¿Existía algo inalcanzable para él?

Ahora sabe que sí.

«_Hasta nunca Rey de los caballeros _»

La fatalidad le ha escrito el final de su idilio no correspondido con sangre.

La espiral se hizo finita.

_**Quien diría… que seria la ultima vez que tendría la oportunidad.**_

_Pendragon endiosada en su propia leyenda cierra los ojos apaciblemente en algún lugar muy distante de «su» realidad_. _Para siempre._


End file.
